Bible Black Resurrection
by Spartanx57
Summary: A continuation of the game version's story line. Of one of the bad endings of the game, called "White Room". Here we follow Taki Minase, Spirit, and Miyuki Nonogusa in their journey to stop and kill Reika Kitami.
1. Author's Note

Bible Black Resurrection

By: Leon Kishimoto

Author's Note: This fan fiction takes place after the "White Room" ending of the classic Hentai Game, "Bible Black – La Noche de Walpurgis". White Room was one of the bad endings of the game, but I thought I could create a better scenario out of it. I want to dedicate this to my friends Saberfang321 (Bryan Ebey) AdoreDolt (Cheryl) and all the followers of the facebook page called "The Church of Yuri" and the "Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo" facebook page! You also had to have played the game and achieved the "White Room" ending to slightly understand this fan fic.


	2. Prologue

Prologue – After the night of Walpurgis, on April 30th Reika Kitami switched bodies with Kurumi Imari to continue living on forever. This spell caused Satan to take the soul of Imari instead of Kitami's. That night caused the death of Hiroko Takashiro and Kurumi Imari. However, the only survivor Taki Minase, knew what really happened, and by request of Takashiro with her last dying breath, gave him a gun, and told him to finish the job of killing Reika Kitami once and for all. Minase did attempt to kill her. He succeeded in killing Kaori Saeki, but because Kitami's soul was amplified by the powers of Satan, Minase was unable to kill her. He was arrested and when he told the authorities the whole story, they deemed him a psychopath and put him in a mental hospital. He was put in a white room to keep him away from the world. But one day…


	3. Chapter 1  Rescue

Chapter 1 - Rescue

"Alright. Lunch time Minase." Said one of the doctors.

"Fine." Minase said in his usual disgruntled voice. He had been in the mental hospital for nearly 5 months now. His facial hair had grown long and his head hair had grown longer as well. After being given his lunch he ate rather fast and left not even a crumb of bread behind. He wasn't insane when he was put into the facility but he was getting there. He wondered what Kitami was doing as Imari. But it really didn't matter to him. All he knew is that he had to stop her. But being in the hospital he couldn't even leave the room without a doctor.

"Damn it!" Minase screamed at the top of his lungs and punched the wall. "Damn it! Damn it all!" He still hated himself for not being able to kill Kitami and save Imari and Takashiro.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? You're not allowed here." Screamed a voice outside. "Hey! No! Stop! Sto- AAAARRRGGGG!" The voice sounded as if it had been killed. And the dying voices were getting closer to Minase's cell. The screams stopped and a shadow was standing in front of his door. "Oh shit! Not me too!" Minase said in a panic. The door suddenly burst open. And the figure walked in. "Taki Minase?" It said in regular un-scary voice. "Uh. Yes?" He responded. "Good." He said and stuck his head out of the door. "It's him! I found him!" He shouted. "Damn! About time!" called a female voice that sounded familiar to Minase. "There you are!" She said. "Huh? Y-You're…" He stuttered. "Miyuki Nonogusa!"


	4. Chapter 2 Escape

"W-w-what…are you…" Minase couldn't believe his eyes, this girl; Miyuki Nonogusa was helping him out. "What are you doing here?" He finally managed to utter. "Well…" She began. "I'm repaying you for what you did for me." Minase seemed puzzled about this fact, he had no idea what she was talking about, so he had to search inside his mind to remember. "Oh! That's right!" He said. "I saved you with those photos!" The photos that were going to be used as blackmail against Nonogusa , he was able to get them back from two fellow swim team members that were trying to get her quit the swim team. "But, is it really that simple?" He said. "Yes. It is. You made fun of me in middle school, but then you came and helped me when I was in desperate need of help. This is the only way I can repay you!" She responded. "Doesn't seem like you!" Minase said with a smile. The first smile he had cracked in six months. "Anyway, who's he?" He said pointing to the man who broke down his door. "Well, he's…" She was suddenly interrupted by sirens outside. "Damn it!" The man said. "I'll explain later, but now we have to go! Now!" He said heading for the door. "Come on Minase-kun!" Nonogusa said. "Right!" Minase responded. The man headed for the roof and drew a pentagram on the floor. "Wh-What is that for?!" Minase said in a sort of panicked voice. "Our escape route! Get on it! Now!" He ordered. Minase and Nonogusa did what they were told. He chanted a spell and then the pentagram began to glow and resonate with energy. Just then the police made it to the roof and ordered the three to freeze, but the three had already teleported away.


	5. Chapter 3  Explanations

"Spirit." The man said. "Huh?" Minase responded. "My name is Spirit. I am the soul and Spirit of the grimoire known to you as 'Bible Black'. After Reika Kitami destroyed the book, I was freed from the book and now I can freely wander and act human. I have power that is equal to that Reika Kitami, but she could still easily defeat me in a fight." He explained "Okay. So then, explain to me why Nonogusa is here as well." Minase pushed. "Well, I needed to find the person who took possession of the book after the incident twelve years ago. That would be you, Taki Minase. I was able to trace your scent to your high school. That's when I ran into Nonogusa here. I asked her about your whereabouts and she told me that had attempted to kill your childhood friend, Imari. I looked into Nonogusa's mind and saw that you did a good deed for her and that she still wanted to repay you. So I thought she would be an excellent choice to help me in rescuing you." He went on until he finished. "But how did you know about the events that happened to me and such." Minase asked. "Well, all the things that the book's been used for are all carved into my mind. I saw that you were wrongfully accused of something as well. You needed my help." He answered. "Okay, just one more thing." Minase responded. "And what is that?" Spirit asked. "Why are you helping me? Aren't you the soul and spirit of an evil grimoire? Shouldn't you be out ruining people's lives? Why should we trust you?" Minase asked in his most serious tone. "I have a will. I do what I want to do. And if you don't trust me, Kitami will kill you. She won't find you unless you stick with me." He answered sternly. Minase was quite for a good 5 minutes. "Fine. I guess I have no other option but to trust you." He said finally.


	6. Chapter 4  Plans and Revelations

"So what's the plan?" Minase asked. "We wait." Spirit answered simply. "Huh?" Minase said puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"We can't just go bursting in on Kitami and attack her, she'll gain the upper hand." Spirit said. "But if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have her powers!" Minase said angrily. "Be that as it may, Kitami has thirteen years to master her powers. I've only had this physical body for eight months. My magical abilities are serviceable at best." Spirit explained. "So then what?" Minase asked. "Kitami will try to take things over at your school. I don't keep track of her progress. She probably has every student in her clutches by now." Spirit said. "That's right. A lot of the students followed Imari-san… I mean Kitami around as if they were her slaves." Nonogusa explained. "Kitami's intentions include taking over the world with her unstoppable power." Minase said. "Yes. She has the power to do so." Spirit said. "Minase, you need to start mastering magic again."

"Are you insane?!" Minase said angrily. "Practicing magic is what got us into this mess! It's what made Saeki crazy! I was forced to rape my own sister! KITAMI KILLED TAKASHIRO-SENSEI AND IMARI! All because I found that fucking book! Magic has ruined my life! And I want to have nothing to do with it anymore!" Minase was screaming at the top of lungs.

"It's not like you can live normal life now!" Spirit said. "You told the authorities everything, they think you're crazy. You can't just go home and expect the police to stop hunting you. And by now, Kitami has heard the news that you have escaped. She'll be hunting you as well! Magic may have ruined your life, but now it will save your life! As long as I'm around, the police and Kitami can't get to you and Nonogusa."

"Damn it!" Minase said falling to his knees and breaking out in tears. Minase hardly ever cried. "Takashiro-sensei and Imari are dead because of me! Imari is suffering in Hell right now because me! Takashiro-sensei and I were fooled by Kitami and that's when she killed Takashiro-sensei!" Minase kept sobbing. "Damn it! God damn it all!"

Nonogusa knelt down beside him and hugged Minase. "Minase, I don't know what happened eight months ago. But all I know is that it's impacted your life in a bad way. Just like when the swim team girls attacked me and did those awful things to me. I thought I was done for. Then you came to my rescue. I am forever in your debt. I will do whatever it takes to help you bring Kitami down." Nonogusa went on.

Minase looked up at her. "Thanks Nonogusa." He said hugging her back.

"Are you all cried out now?" Spirit said in a stern but re-assuring tone.

"Yeah. I am." Minase said wiping his tears away. "So. How are we gonna do this?"


	7. An Update - 11182012

To all the followers and fans of this fan fiction. I am sorry for the total lack of updates, for some reason, the site wasn't letting me log in, so the comic was on hiatus because of that. So today, I am going to update the fic! Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 5 Training and Tactics

Chapter 5 – Tactics and Training

A week had passed since Minase escaped the asylum. Spirit spent that time training Minase and Nonogusa on defensive and offensive magic. Magic that could fight the forces of Kitami.

"Focus it in to your palm Nonogusa." Spirit instructed to Nonogusa. He was helping her to learn a spell that could shoot fire from the user's palm. "Ooowwwww. It burns." She said holding her hand in pain. "Ah. You'll get used to that. It takes a lot of tolerance." Minase said. "Here, look at my palm. It's all hard." He held his hand out to show Nonogusa.

"Oh wow. It is." She said feeling his palm with her fingers. "How long did it take you to master it?" She asked looking up. "A while, it still hurts, but it's nothing I can't shake off." He said with a small smile. "Wow. How do you do it?" She asked.  
>"Well." Minase started. "You have to focus at your target." He held his palm open and held his arm up at the fire-proof dummy Spirit created. "And chant the spell." He closes his eyes. "Heikas Heikas Este Beberoi." He chanted. "And then you focus the fiery sensation in your palm." His palm began to glow an orange light. "And without hesitation, you expel it at your target!" The fire expels from his hand and hits the dummy.<p>

"Wow! That is very impressive Minase!" Nonogusa exclaimed happily. "Yeah, I guess my skills haven't deteriorated at all in the eight month gap." He said looking at the palm of his hand.

"I'm impressed Minase." Spirit said. "Aren't you glad that you took this up again? At this rate, we'll be able to fight Kitami with only a small amount of troubles."

"Yeah, it seems that way." Minase said. "By the way, does Kitami know of your existence?" He asked.

"Not from what I can tell, it doesn't seem she knows I exist. But I bet the police have my description. They'll have that all over the media in search for the three of us." He said. "I'd better change my appearance." After saying that, his short black hair grows and turns blonde, his eyes turn from brown to blue, and his five-o'clock shadow disappears. "There. That should thwart them." He said slicking his hair back.

"That's incredible!" Nonogusa said.

"Thank you. Well, that's enough training for today. You two get some rest." Spirit said walking away.  
>"Right." Minase said.<p> 


	9. Chapter 6 Restless Night

Chapter 6 – Restless Night

Minase and Nonogusa had to share a room and bed because Spirit couldn't find a location that had multiple rooms.  
>Nonogusa was sleeping in her bra and panties due to fact that she didn't get a chance to get clothes from home when she helped Spirit. Minase was sleeping in his boxer shorts only. And they slept short distances away from each other. Minase lied in the bed and tried to sleep. When he closed his eyes and tried to doze off to sleep, he kept seeing horrible flashbacks of the night Takashiro and Imari died.<br>Minase jumped up and gasped as he woke from the nightmare. "Oh shit. Oh shit!" He said in panic.

"Minase?" Nonogusa said getting up "What's wrong?"  
>"Sorry to wake you Nonogusa." He answered. "I'm having flashback nightmares of when Imari and Takashiro died! It's so horrible!"<br>"Minase." Nonogusa said getting up and facing Minase. "What happened that night wasn't your fault. I know it!"

"I'm not sure of that. If only I hadn't found that book. Maybe." He said sadly.  
>"I think it was a good thing that you found that book." She said.<p>

"Huh? How can you say that?" Minase said in a puzzled tone.

"You used magic to save me, didn't you?" She asked.  
>"Uh." He had search his mind again. "Ah! Yes, that's right. I did." He said<br>"There you go! If you hadn't found the book, you would not have been able to save me! So it's kind of a good thing!" She said in a reassuring tone.

Minase was stunned by this. He smiled. "Thanks Nonogusa. I feel a little better now." He then hugged her, causing her large breasts to squish against his chest. As they pulled away from each other, Nonogusa had a blush on her face and Minase did as well.  
>"Minase." Nonogusa said<p>

"Nonogusa" He responded. And they kissed. The kiss was deep. Their tongues intertwined.  
>"Haaa. Minase! Hahm!" She continues to kiss him deeply.<p>

"Nonogusa!" He says as he begins to massage her large breasts.

"Aaahh! Minase! Wait!" She says in response to the pleasure she just received.

"What is it?" Minase asks.

"It's just, if we do this, it will be my first time with a boy. The swim team girls penetrated me with that toy, and after that, I started to masturbate. And I'm glad that I can lose my virginity to you!" She went on.

"Yeah." He said with even more blushes on his face. And he kisses her again.


	10. Chapter 7 Sex and a shocking return

Chapter 7 – Sex and a shocking return

Minase was now gently massaging her breasts as she sat back and enjoyed the feeling.

"Aaahh. Ahh! Hmmm!" Nonogusa exclaimed as her breasts were perfectly massaged.

"Nonogusa. Does this feel good?" He asked softly.

"Yes! I'm in ecstasy!" She replied happily.

Minase was doing this mindlessly. He himself was getting pleasure from this act. Blood was rushing to his crotch.

"Here, let me take this off." She said removing her bra, revealing her pink nipples.  
>"Ahh!" Minase gasped. "Let me take off my boxers."<p>

He slipped out of his boxers, revealing his now erect penis.

Nonogusa got into Minase's lap and kissed him.  
>"Minase." She said softly into his ear.<p>

"What is it?" He replied.

"Take me. Please." She pleaded.  
>"Okay." He said removing her soaked panties. And they proceeded to have sex. It went on for what felt like hours. Minase was having sex for the first time in months, and Nonogusa has just lost her virginity. It was true ecstasy.<p>

Meanwhile, outside on the roof of the building, Spirit was having a cigarette while gazing at the stars.  
>He huffs some smoke out.<br>"Those two are going to end up happy." He said. "Don't you think, Imari?"

"Yes. I'm happy for him." Kurumi Imari's spiritual presence said. "I'm surprised. You convinced Satan to let me roam as a spirit. How?" She asked. "It was simple." He began. "My spirit was originally a spirit from Hell. My spirit was put into the grimoire. I was trapped in the grimoire for hundreds of years. And now I'm free. But I can wander from Hell to Earth. I explained everything to Satan and now he is very angry. He wants Kitami's soul. He wants it on a silver platter. So I made him a deal." He paused.  
>"And that was?" Imari asked.<p>

"He lets your soul go, and in exchange, I bring him Reika Kitami's soul for him to torture even more brutally." He said.  
>"Eh? Really? But, you haven't brought her soul to him yet. Why am I here?" She asked.<br>"That I don't know the answer to." He replied. "But here's the thing. I have only a short amount of time to complete this deal. I might fail."

"What happens if you fail?" Imari asked.

"Then he gets my soul. And yours as well. He will torture us even worse." He said in a stern tone.

"What?" Imari said shocked.  
>"Yes. And not just ours, but Minase's as well. He's playing hard ball." Spirit continued.<br>"No! He can't! He just can't!" She said in horror.

"Oh but he can. He's an all powerful demon. He can do what he pleases." He said.

"How long do you have until the deal is over?" Imari asked.  
>"Four months." He answered.<p>

"Then, you can't lose to Kitami! You have to take her soul to Satan! I don't want Minase to suffer the way I did!" She replied.  
>"He won't. I'll make sure Minase, Nonogusa and I kill Kitami and send her damned soul to Hell!" He said in determinant tone<p> 


	11. Another Update - 11192012

Another Update – 11/19/2012

I noticed that a lot of people were recommending that I include the U.S. Military in the story.  
>I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to do such a thing. What I am going to try and do, is try and include some of the other characters from the game.<p>

I know a lot of you are going to hate me and all. But this is my story after all, and besides, I already have plans for the final battle between Kitami and Minase's group.

So sorry to disappoint those who demanded the Military.

Excelsior!

- Leon M. Kishimoto


	12. Yet Another Update - 11272012

Yet Another Update – 11/27/2012

Hey there "Resurrection" fans!

I'm here for yet another update.

So, I've written some new chapters and I am going to upload them today! So look forward to it!

Also, since I'm bored, I decided that I would hold a small Q&A session for those who have some questions regarding me, the story or anything else!

So shoot your questions to my Formspring account. Just go to the formspring website and look up "Spartanx57" to find my account! (Apparently, this site won't let me post links within the chapters. So just Google formspring and it should bring up the site.)

I will respond to them as quickly as possible!  
>Then I will make a YouTube video of me responding orally to questions that I find the most interesting or repeat questions I have already answered on the site!<p>

Ask me questions regarding me, the story or anything else that you can think of!

As for when I upload the video, probably this weekend, because I'm busy all the rest of this week, and on Friday I'm giving blood. So probably sometime around Saturday or Sunday.

So look forward to the new chapters and just sit tight!

Excelsior!

- Leon M. Kishimoto


	13. Chapter 8 - More to Explain

Chapter 8 – More to Explain

The next day…

"I-Imari?!" Minase said in total surprise.

"Hi Minase. Long time no see." She said in a sad yet somewhat cheerful tone.

"Spirit. What is this?" Minase asked Spirit.

"It's Kurumi Imari. Your childhood friend. In her spirit form at least." He responded.

"I can see that! But how is it that she's here? And not in Hell?" He asked.

"Well…" Spirit began. He then explained how Imari's soul came to be.

"No way… so my life is in your hands?!" He said in shock.

"Yes. I'm sorry to say I can't change Satan's mind. He is one to keep his word." Spirit replied. "But your life is in your own hands as well. You have to help me defeat Kitami. It's your job. I can help you weaken her, but killing her is your job. After Kitami's soul has brought to Satan, Imari will be free, and you will have no worries."

"But what about after Imari has been freed?" Minase asked. "Will she be able to get her original body back? I mean, she deserves it. She did nothing wrong."

"Yes of course. She will be able to come back. Satan just wants Kitami's soul, not the vessel containing her soul." Spirit began " However, I will be the one to put her soul back into her body to resurrect her."

"Do you really think we can defeat her?" Nonogusa asked.

"We have four months. We can take our time. But I think we should be quick about it. If we take too long to act, she may get stronger and then unstoppable. And then she could have Japan under her control if we take too long." Spirit answered her question.

"Wait!" Minase suddenly said. "What about Takashiro-sensei? She did nothing wrong! She didn't deserve to die, can she come back?"

"I'm sorry Minase. But the circumstances are different. She was killed while alive." Spirit said.

After hearing this, Minase got really angry and then punched the wall, startling Nonogusa.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed. "That does it! We may have gotten Imari back. But we can't bring back Sensei! Kitami is going to Hell! That's a promise! Imari will get her body back, and I will avenge Takashiro-sensei!"


	14. Chapter 9 - Confessions

Chapter 9 – Confessions

"Imari." Minase began. "I'm glad to see that you are no longer suffering in Hell."

"And I'm glad that you are out of that psycho ward." She replied. "Minase. I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"It's that, before I was sent to Hell. When I was still human, I was very much in love with you." She said.

"What?!" Minase replied in shock. "Y-you were?!"

"Yes. For a very long time. I wish I would have confessed sooner, now I'm confessing as a ghost." Her tone was getting a lot sadder. "But now you've got Nonogusa-san. I mean, you are going out with her now, right?"

Minase wasn't sure on how to answer that. What Minase did with Nonogusa was more than sexual relief, it was passionate. But he had to ask Nonogusa.

"I'm not even sure myself. Nonogusa likes to stay close me now. I'll have to ask her." Minase replied.

"Minase, when I get my body back, I will stay out of your way and let you and Nonogusa be together." She said happily. "She got you first."

Minase didn't reply to that. He turned and walked away. He was wondering about his situation, he had already had sex before, but those times were meaningless. When he did it with Nonogusa it was filled with passion. It was the first time he wasn't doing it for lust or pleasure.

"Then I guess it's true then." He said to himself. "I'm in love."

He had realized this with the thought of confessing his love to Nonogusa.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom Minase and Nonogusa share.

Nonogusa was masturbating.

"Minase… Hmmm… Minase!" She uttered to say while stimulating her sensitive area. "Aaahhhh! Minase! I love you! I love you! I love you so much!" She said this loudly to herself as she climaxed. She was panting trying to catch her breath. Then there was a knock on the door.  
>"Nonogusa?" Minase said. "Are you in there?"<p>

She had managed to put her clothing back on in time to open the door.

"Yes?" She said with blushes on her face.

"Am I intruding? Are you busy?" He asked.

"No. Not at all. Do you need anything?" She replied.

"Well, I need to tell you something important." Minase began. "About last night."

"_Oh no. He's going to tell me it meant nothing!_" Nonogusa thought to herself.

Minase began to speak. "Nonogusa. What happened last night was truly magical." He said

"Eh?" She said in surprise.

"I'm here to tell you that… I'm romantically interested you. And I was wondering that after this over, that you would like to go out with me?" He confessed.

Nonogusa's face was now totally red. A boy confessed to her and asked her out. Something that has never happened to her.

"Y-Yes! I will! We will defeat Kitami and then we can go out on a date!" She said very cheerfully.

Minase went up to her and hugged her.

"That's great." He said happily.

Nonogusa looked up at him with her face very red. Minase moved his face closer to hers and kissed her on the lips.

Imari watches this event unfold and smiles.


	15. Chapter 10 - The Angelic Return

Chapter 10 – The Angelic Return

Spirit was now discussing on how they were going to go about their plan. They had planned a lot of things. Many surprise attacks and counter-attacks and basic training. Spirit even trained Nonogusa how use firearms. They were becoming powerful magic and weapons experts in only a short amount time. Minase was learning magic at a rapid rate.  
>"Hey Spirit, how is it that Nonogusa and I learning all these spells and weapons skills at such a rapid rate?" Minase asked.<p>

"I just cast a spell that would allow you to focus a lot better." Spirit replied.

"I see. Well, thanks for that. I think we'll be able to take on Kitami now that we…" Minase was suddenly interrupted by a very bright glow above the three of them.

"What the…?" Minase said looking up. As he did, a figure descended downward.

"Hello Minase. It has been a while." The figure said.

"That voice… Can it be?!" He said in surprise. "Takashiro-sensei!"

The figure had long red hair, beautiful purple eyes, well-rounded breasts, and a soft and gentle face. It was the angel of Hiroko Takashiro, coming down from Heaven.

"No way!" Spirit said in total surprise.

Nonogusa didn't say a word. She was in total awe. An angel has come to earth, which is truly a sight to savor.

"Minase. I see that your skills in magic have increased greatly." She said with a smile on her face.  
>"Takashiro-sensei, you're an angel? From Heaven?" Minase finally got around to asking that question. "How?"<p>

"I was a disciple of God, my attempt at trying to stop Kitami was my act for God. It's what God wanted me to do. But I failed. But now I'm going to help you defeat her. So, I got approval from God to visit and aid you." She said. "Now I can't help you directly, but I can give you a few things that will aid you."

She pulls out the Detonics .45 pistol she gave Minase the day she died.

"The gun!" Minase utters while taking the gun. "How did you get it?"

"I took it from the evidence room of the police station." She said. "Didn't you promise that you would kill Kitami with this gun? I wish for your promise to be fulfilled."

Minase holds the pistol in his hand and aims it around.

"Thank you sensei." He said.

"Also, take these." She says while handing him two rosaries. "These will protect you and Nonogusa-san from any demons that Kitami tries to use on you. They were crafted by God himself. I can't give one to the grimoire spirit, otherwise he won't be able to use his magic abilities."

"Takashiro-sensei… I'm sorry that couldn't save you that night." He began. "I was powerless to help you."

Takashiro walks up to Minase and places her hand on his cheek.

"It wasn't you fault. Trust me. Now please, continue training." That was all she said. "When you defeat Kitami, we will meet again."

Minase took her hand and hugged her angelic figure.

"When we defeat Kitami, you can finally rest peacefully, right?" Minase asked.

"Yes. Please make that happen." She said.

"I will." He said still hugging her voluptuous body.


	16. Update December 19th, 2012

Update 12/19/2012 –

Well, looks like I've disappointed a lot of fans of this little Fan Fiction. I am very, very sorry for the total lack of updates. But I have been busy lately with my personal life and school. So please forgive me. Also, to make matters worse, I have a bad case of Writer's Block. I hope it's nothing too bad.

Also, I was hoping to get a bunch of questions on my Formspring account, but no one left me a single question. So I'll instruct on how to find my Formspring account.  
>Google "Formspring" and you will find it real quick. Click on the link to the site, and then find the search bar, and look up "Spartanx57"<p>

When you find my profile, feel free to ask me any questions regarding the Fan Fiction, Myself, or anything else you feel like asking.

Also, with X-mas coming up, I'm going to real busy, so excuse my absence, Hopefully I will have gotten some writing done by then.

Until then, keep your eyes peeled!

Excelsior!

- Leon Makarov Kishimoto

P.S. Maybe in the next update I can tell a little about myself?


	17. Chapter 11 - Behind the Scenes

Chapter 11 - Behind the scenes…  
>Minase was visited by the angel of Hiroko Takashiro. And she reminded him of her wishes. Minase promised to do so, but while they begin their plans to raid and attack Kitami, Kitami herself is making her own plans.<br>"Well, there hasn't been any news regarding that fool." Reika Kitami said. "Have you heard anything new Murai?" Kitami asked.  
>"N-no. No I haven't Kitami-sama." Ayumi Murai said<br>"Ah well. It seems that he has a professional accomplice. Hehehe. I love a challenge." Kitami said with a smirk.  
>"Um… Kitami-sama." Murai said shyly.<br>"Hm? What is it Murai-chan?" Kitami replied.  
>"Could you… do me again? With your massive thing?" Murai said very shyly.<br>"Hahaha. You're very cute Murai-chan." Kitami said. "But I'm afraid I don't have time today. Just masturbate. And maybe I can tomorrow. We still need to work on our project, and deal with the Minase problem."  
>"Yes Kitami-sama." She said sadly.<br>On her way to the gym, Kitami sexually teased some of the male teachers and students. In her head she is thinking.  
>"Hmm. Not many of the people I've made mine aren't very skilled. They suck at magic. Saeki was in fact the best magic user I've ever seen. She's the one I need." She thought. "Too bad Minase killed her. But bringing her back is no small feat. She just won't be human." She stopped and smiled. "I'll bring you back Saeki, and you shall have your sweet revenge." She said aloud.<br>Later that same day, in the nighttime, Kitami was preparing a ritual in the school's basement.  
>"I'm doing all this just to summon one of my many pawns from Hell." She said with a sigh. "But Saeki will have her revenge, so that she may suffer in Hell more peacefully." She said with a laugh.<br>The ritual commences and Kitami summons Kaori Saeki from one of the worst pits Hell.  
>"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Saeki laughed maniacally.<br>"You seem happy." Kitami said with a smirk.  
>"Onee-sama!" Saeki exclaimed happily. "You brought me back!"<br>"I wanted you to have your revenge. And now as a demon, your ability to track Minase and whoever his accomplice is will come of great use to me." Kitami lengthily said.  
>"Of course! Use me anyway you want!" Saeki pleaded.<br>"Hahahaha! Okay, the preparations are complete! Minase doesn't stand a chance now!" Kitami said in a very intimidating tone.


	18. Chapter 12 Blood for Blood

Chapter 12 – Blood for Blood

"Uh!" Spirit suddenly said. "No! Stop!"

He holds his hands in the air and casts a spell.

"Spirit? What happened?" Minase asked.

"Kitami just summoned a demon from Hell to track you." Spirit said. "I just felt it try to track you down, but I stopped it in time."

"She would summon a demon to track me? She must really want me dead." Minase said. "Then I guess it's on."

"This demon seems powerful. Like it seems to know a lot of high-level magic. Definitely not your average demon." Spirit said.  
>"So what do we do? If we move they'll find us!" Nonogusa said in a worried tone.<p>

"We're running out of time. Kitami's getting serious." Spirit said. "The time to strike is nigh."

"Do you think we're ready?" Minase asked. "Do you think we can take Kitami?"

"You can do it Minase!" Imari said. "And remember, you're not alone! You have Nonogusa-san and Spirit to help you!"

"I've placed a seal around our location, it should keep us hidden. There are still a few spells that you need to master." Spirit said

"Right." Minase said.

The conclusion is near. Minase is becoming magically stronger. Nonogusa as well. Takashiro is awaiting eagerly for the battle as well. Minase will learn a spell that will assist in the defeat of Kitami… if they are powerful enough.

Kitami is still attempting to track and kill Minase, unaware of Spirit's plan to strike Kitami.


	19. Update - January 10th, 2013

Okay, so I know you all are expecting the next chapter soon. And yeah, it's coming. Chapter 13 is on the way. And I'm working on chapter 14, which will in fact be the longest and final chapter. After that I'm going to get an Epilogue written up to wrap up the story.

Now here are some questions I've been getting asked a lot in the comments.

Q: "Is Saeki going to return as a demon?" A: Yeah, as you saw in chapter 11. She'll play an integral role in Chapter 14.

Q: "Is Shiraki going to appear?" A: I don't think so. She really didn't play much of a role in the path to White Room.

Q: "Will the whole city witness the final battle to prove that Minase was right and innocent?" A: You'll just have to wait and see! :)

Q: "Is there going to be any Futanari stuff?" A: Nope, my story kinda strays from the whole hardcore thing the game centers around. Plus there really isn't any room for that right now. As you saw in chapter 7, I omitted a lot of Minase and Nonogusa's sex scene. This really wasn't written for erotic content anyway, despite the fact that it's original source is a very graphic hentai title. (This doesn't mean I'm not into Futanari.)

As for the final battle. Well, all I can tell y'all is not to expect too much. Writing out battles like the one that is coming really ain't my strong suit. But I'm gonna try my best.

Also, after I conclude this cheesy little story, I may do a continuation series of Crossovers if you guys demand it enough.

Also, please don't rush me or ask what takes so long with updates! I'm a busy person. I've got a personal life and I have to attend to it regularly.

One other thing. If you guys demand this enough, I'll probably do it. I'll release a series of English-Language readings on YouTube! I'll be narrating the story and I see if I can get some more actors to play some of the roles of the characters. If you guys demand it enough, I'll do it and start up a little google docs form to have people fill them out and send me some audition audio files! But this will only happen if you guys strongly demand it!

Well, those are the things I can fill you in on! Please look forward to the next chapters!

Excelsior!

-Leon Makarov Kishimoto


	20. Chapter 13 - Preparations

Chapter 13 – Preparations

"You got it?" Spirit asked.

"Haaah. Haaah. Y-yeah. I got it." Minase tiredly said.

Spirit and Minase we're training and practicing the spell necessary to defeat Kitami.

"You'll be fine so long as you perform the spell fast enough." Spirit said.

"Yeah. I'll be sure to do that." Minase said sarcastically. "So, now that that's outta the way, what now?"

"We need to prepare for the battle." Spirit began. "We need to ready all the weaponry we've got."

"What types of weapons do you have Spirit?" Minase asked.

Spirit then leads Minase and Nonogusa to the kitchen where there are several weapons and various ammunitions are sprawled on the table.

"Take your picks." Spirit said picking up a Remington Shotgun.

Minase, Spirit and Nonogusa then begin deciding on what weapons to use and take and load the ammunition into the clips.

"Okay, we've figured that out." Spirit said looking at what they've accomplished.

"So what do we do now?" Nonogusa asked.

"You two get some sleep. You're going to need it. The battle begins tomorrow." Spirit explains.

"Okay. Come on Nonogusa." Minase said grabbing her hand to take her to their room.

"Goodnight Spirit." Nonogusa said.

Spirit did not respond.

Later into the night, Spirit waited for Minase and Nonogusa to be completely asleep.

"Imari, if Minase or Nonogusa wake up, don't tell them where I have gone. I will be back shortly." Spirit said to Imari.

"Right. Good luck." Imari said

Spirit then teleported away to Minase's former high school, and enters the basement.

"That feeling. It feels like Hell again. The gates of Orcus." He said to himself. "Right here. The very place where either my soul or Kitami's soul will enter Hell for all eternity."

He then chants a spell to leave a message and then leaves.

The message reads: "We are coming. To send you to where you belong."

Later that night, Spirit goes into a bar and has some Sake.

"Tch. Human alcohol isn't so great." He said having another round.

"Can I get you anything else sir?" The bartender asked.

"No, thank you." He responded. "I'm fine."

"If you don't mind me asking, are you American?" The bartender asked.

Spirit's appearance was that of an American's rather than that of a Japanese.

"I don't know. I haven't known for several centuries." Spirit said.

"Centuries?" She said tilting her head.

"Never mind. I'll be leaving now." Spirit said paying for the alcohol. He got up and left and when he stepped outside and spotted a homeless man.

"Could you spare several hundred Yen so that I could buy a meal?" The homeless man asked.

"Yeah. Here" Spirit responded while handing him the money.

"Thanks lots." The man said happily while walking to the convenience store.

"No problem." Spirit said.

Spirit then went back to their hideout and before heading into the building, he looked up at the starry sky.

"Who was I before went to Hell?" He said to himself. "I've been in the grimoire so long I've forgotten my human memories."

He continued to ponder.

"I don't think it matters anymore. I've found my new purpose." He said. "My duty is to serve Minase and Nonogusa."


	21. Update - 1232013

Hey gang! Leon here to give another update! As you may have seen, the new Chapter 13 is up! And don't worry, the epic Chapter 14 is coming soon! I'm still writing it, since it is the longest chapter, it will take a while! I hope you all don't mind the terribly long wait. I am a busy person and I have a lot going on in my school life and personal life. So yeah... Myah.

I saw that a lot of you liked the idea of Crossovers. So those are definitely in store for the future.  
>You all also wanted my to write a prequel story to explain what happened prior to the events of my fan fiction.<br>I actually don't want to do that because it is very time consuming. So after I write up this update, I'll do a recap of what happened prior to this fan fiction.

Also, I didn't get any response about the Dramatic Reading. I guess that means that you guys aren't interested that. But, if you are, let me know in the review section.

Okay, now for that recap.

Minase and Takashiro attempt to try and stop Kitami from taking Imari's body on Walpurgis night.  
>At first, it seemed that Takashiro managed to shoot and stop Kitami in time to stop her, but in actuality, she failed horribly. Kitami (In Imari's body.) acted like Imari to fool Takashiro. Takashiro then dropped her guard. Kitami used this to her advantage, and stabbed Takashiro in the chest. She stabbed her, and then twisted the knife, causing a massive wound. After this occured, Kitami revealed that she succeeded in taking Imari's body, and then Imari, now inside Kitami's body, dies and goes to Hell in place of Kitami. Minase escapes with Takashiro, declaring that he will kill Kitami and get revenge. Kitami shrugs it off.<br>While on the street trying to get Takashiro to a hospital, Takashiro tells Minase to go on without her since she will not make it. Takashiro gives Minase the gun she used to shoot Kitami and asked Minase to kill Kitami with it. He promises and then runs to a telephone to call an ambulance. He then goes home unknowing of Takashiro's status.  
>The next day, Minase then received a call from one of his friends and told him that she died last night. After that, Minase stopped going to school. After a few weeks of skipping school, Minase finally prepares the gun and goes to the school. When he gets there and confronts Kitami with the gun, people think he's just joking, but when Kitami taunts him, he shoots, causing massive damage to her body as he continues to shoot. Saeki then tries to help, but then Minase then shoots her and kills her in one shot. The teachers then hold Minase down, and is then arrested.<br>He then tells the authorities everything, but they do not believe him. They deem him a psychopath and put him in an asylum. Then as he is in the White room he has been sealed in, Kitami visits him to prove just how powerful she is. Seeing that Kitami cannot be stopped Minase laughs at his own Stupidity and nearly goes insane.

Now, from what I've read, people have told me that Minase totally lost his mind in this ending. But I don't think he did. But that's just me. :/

Anyway, I've done what I can! Be seeing you gang!

Excelsior!

-Leon Makarov Kishimoto


	22. Update 2-19-2013

Okay, so I see your guys' comments.  
>The manga series that was suggested to me is one that I am unfamiliar with. So I can't do a crossover with that.<br>And I'm still working on Chapter 14, it's got so much dialog and action scenes that it's taking some time. So don't worry your pretty little heads. If you guys want, keep suggesting crossover ideas! And let me narrow down the type of suugestions I'm looking for. I recommend that you guys suggest a lot of Anime and the mainstream ones. Also, suggest some video games, mostly story based games, I won't do Call of Duty crossovers.  
>I don't have a specific release date for Chapter 14 because I'm still working on it.<br>And you guys would like, I can do a Q&A session here on FanFiction. Just leave your questions in the section of reviews.  
>Label them as such - (Example: Q: -Insert Question Here-)<br>And I will respond to as many as them in the next update chapter.  
>Good things come to those who wait. Please keep looking forward to Chapter 14!<p>

Excelsior!  
>- Leon Makarov Kishimoto<p> 


	23. Update 3-6-2013

This is a quick update, since I'm in school right now.  
>Chapter 14 is almost done! There are a few touches I need to make and then some editing needs to be done.<br>Sorry for making you all wait, please forgive me!

Expect Chapter 14 Mid-March or Late-March. I hope you guys find it worth it.

Excelsior!

-Leon Makarov Kishimoto


	24. Update 3-19-2013

Okay. So. You all probably hate me now. Why? I think it may have something to do with the fact that I haven't been uploading update chapters or the Final Chapter.

Look, I'm sorry for the lack of updates and the lack of Chapter 14. I had to take all of last week off due to personal matters, school stuff, vacation, etc, etc.

So forgive me guys (And possibly girls). But hey! Look on the upside! Today I'll be answering your questions! So be happy! And by the way, if you guys keep bugging me about when Chapter 14 is going to release, I'll just cancel this fan fiction. I didn't start this fan fiction to be bothered about chapter uploads. So come on guys, cut me some slack!

Anyways, here are the answers to some your guys' questions.

1. Q: Will you do a crossover of bible black and Star wars? [Asked by: darkmoon]

A: No. As much as Star Wars is a super popular movie franchise, I'm not entirely familiar with it. I haven't seen the movies since I was a kid. So it's been a long while and I don't remember a lot about it.

2. Q: Will you upload a video of the white room ending on Youtube so me and my friends get the full picture of what happened? [darkmoon]

A: Maybe, I don't have the software necessary to capture gameplay of the game. But, because I'm so nice, I'll try.

3. Q: why won't you do call of duty crossovers? [blacktower77]

A: Because the Call of Duty franchise is way too overrated. I mean I like it and all, but CoD is just way too bland for my taste.

4. Q: Will you alert me and the rest of my friends once chapter 14 is done and ready?

A: I think the only way you can be alerted of a completed chapter is if you're a member of the FanFiction website.

5. Q: What anime are you formiliar with? [fife]

A: *Familiar. I'm familiar with most of the mainstream anime, like Bleach, Naruto, K-On!, Haruhi Suzumiya, etc. But trust me, there are plenty of anime I follow and love to watch. I like to watch hentai anime or regular anime. And some anime that no one has ever heard of.

6. Q: Will more of the characters, like Ito, Shiraki, and most of the others from the game appear in the last chapter? [fife]

A: I'll see what I can do.

7. Q: Will you do a Kingdom Hearts/Bible black Crossover, or are you not aware if it? [Fairydust35]

A: I know of Kingdom Hearts. I've just never beaten the games. So no. No I can't do a Kingdom Hearts/Bible Black crossover.

8. Q: Are you still working on chapter 14, or is it complete?

A: Yeah. I am still working on it. If it were complete, it would be up on the site already and I wouldn't have to read all this crap.

9. Q: What is it that you do that your always busy with? You've said before that you're a busy guy and so I wonder what it is your always busy with; also, do you get more time on weekends to do fanfiction? [supersaiyan]

A: I like to keep my personal life private. So all I can tell you all is that I'm busy with school, social life, family, and my other online works. As for work on the weekends, I do get more time, but a lot of the time things get cut short for me. I do my best to write as much as I can.

Really? Really you guys? This is all you have to ask me? The questions could have been a bit more diverse. That was a boring Q&A session. Maybe if you guys asked more questions that didn't rush me that would have been more interesting.

Anyways, I'm going to wrap this bitch up. Please be patient with Chapter 14's slow arrival. As soon as I finish this update, I'll get back to completing it. It's almost done so cut me some slack and stop bugging me about it.

See you guys soon!

Excelsior!

-Leon Makarov Kishimoto


	25. Update 4-15-13

Well, it ain't done. It's still being worked on. Chapter 14 I mean. Forgive me people.

Been busy.

And that's all. I feel like shit, and I just wanted to let you guys know.


	26. May 13th, 2013 Update

Hey guys! Guess what! It's done!

I'm gonna upload the actual chapter, the epilogue, and the Copyright stuff today and separately!

Look forward to it!

Excelsior!

- Leon Makarov Kishimoto


	27. Chapter 14 - The Final Chapter

Chapter 14 – The Final Chapter – The Final Battle

(Note: Leon here. I recommend that you read this chapter while listening to these songs. Chemical Warfare and Raining Blood – Slayer, Black Widow of La Porte – John 5, I'm Broken – Pantera, and Fury of the Storm - DragonForce. I think these songs are fitting. And they don't have to be in that order.)

Back at Minase's old High School…

"What the hell is this?!" Kitami says angrily.

She has just found the message that Spirit left behind.

"It's a magic message. This kind of magic is usually performed by professionals."She said inspecting the message. "Who left it? Was it Minase? Saeki! Try and sniff out who left this message."

"I already did Onee-sama, there is no scent. Minase's scent isn't here." Saeki said.

"Then who?!" Kitami said.

Meanwhile, back at Minase's hideout.

"Alright. Let's not mess around. Let's go." Spirit said.

"Right!" Minase and Nonogusa said.

As they headed out the door Nonogusa stopped Minase.

"Minase, are you afraid?" Nonogusa asked.

"Yeah. Very much. I don't know if I'll be able to defeat Kitami. She still has so much more experience in Magic than the two of us combined." Minase said.

"I know Minase. But I'm sure Spirit will back us up!" She said reassuringly.

"Yeah. I know. But still. She may have a hugely fearsome aura." He said.

"We will win this!" Spirit shouted with a smile. "I won't allow us to lose!"

Minase looked on at Spirit's determined face.

"Alright! Let's go!" Minase said running down the stairs. Apparently Spirit's confidence had rubbed off on Minase.

"Let's go get them Minase!" Nonogusa said smiling and then proceeded to follow Minase down the stairs.

They were now jumping rooftop to rooftop towards the High School. Spirit had cast a spell that gave Minase and Nonogusa superhuman abilities that allows them to pull off amazing feats.

"Minase." A voice said to Minase.

"Huh? Who is it?" He stopped on a roof responding to the voice.

"It's me. Imari." Imari's ghost said.

"What is it Imari?" Minase asked.

"I just wanted to wish you luck! And tell you that I can't wait to get my body back so that we can be together again! But you know, as friends!" She said wholeheartedly.

"Yeah. Thanks. We will win this! And you will get your body back! I promise!" He said with total confidence.

"Thank you Minase. Good luck!" She responded.

Minase then turned around and began leaping again to catch up with Spirit and Nonogusa.

They leaped for a while until reaching the school.

"We're here!" Nonogusa said.

"They haven't detected our presence." Spirit said.

"What makes you sure of that?" Called a voice from above.

"What?!" Spirit said in shock looking up.

Saeki was coming down to the ground with a fist. The group manages to dodge it.

"What the fuck!?" Minase said in total shock. "I killed you!" Minase said pointing to her.

Saeki then got up after pulling her fist from the ground. She was now in broad daylight. Her skin was more tan than her human form, she had large goat horns coming from her temples, large bat wings, and a pointed demon tail.

"Saeki-san?!" Nonogusa said in shock.

"So, you're the demon that Kitami summoned." Spirit said.

"Hm? Who are you?" She asked Spirit. "Huh? There is something familiar about your aura. But can't quite put my finger…" She was then cut off by Minase landing a haymaker punch to her face, sending her flying towards the brick wall that surrounds the school.

"Nice one Minase!" Nonogusa said.

"Damn it! Won't you just stay in Hell you bitch?!" Minase shouted at Saeki.

"Hehehehehe. Big mistake Minase." Saeki said getting up as if nothing had happened to her.

"Whoa! She took a punch that powerful and there isn't a scratch on her cheek!" Nonogusa said worriedly.

"Aw hell." Spirit said. "She's gonna be a tough one."

"She can't possibly be on Kitami's level!" Minase said.

Students began pouring out of the school to see what was going on. Many of the girls shocked to see Saeki again. But way more students in general were surprised to see Minase again.

"Well? Is that is you got Minase?" Saeki said taunting him.

"Where is Kitami? You don't interest me bitch!" Minase said.

"Well! Aren't we acting all high and mighty?!" She said laughing.

"It doesn't matter! You won't live to see her. I'm going to kill you here and now!

"Minase!" Nonogusa said. "You have to find Kitami right? Go! I'll handle Saeki!"

"What!?" Minase said in shock. "But! You…"

Spirit then cut him off.

"No. Let her. She can handle her! She isn't that powerful of a demon!" Spirit said.

"But…" Minase began to protest.

"Minase! It's okay! I'll be fine!" Nonogusa said as a pink aura began to glow around her.

Minase just looked on. And then he finally agreed.

"Okay! Be careful!" He said following Spirit's lead into the building.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Saeki said trying to follow them.

Nonogusa grabbed her the shoulder and stopped her.  
>"What?!" Saeki said in shock.<p>

"I'm your opponent." Nonogusa said throwing her a considerable distance away from the school.

"Very well then." Saeki said emanating a large red aura that took the shape of a skull. "I'll kill you first!"

Saeki then charged towards Nonogusa, but at the moment she came a few inches from her, she teleported to avoid being hit.

"What?!" Saeki said in surprise. "Where did you go?!"

As soon as she asked that, Nonogusa teleported in front of her and kicked her under the chin that sent her flying into the air, causing Saeki to cough blood.

"UGH!" Saeki exclaimed as she was propelled upward.

"I'm not finished!" Nonogusa exclaimed as she jumped into the air and lifted her leg into the air to deliver a heel drop to her face.

As she dropped it, it landed into the ground rather than into Saeki's face.

"What!? When did she move?!" Nonogusa said in surprise looking around for Saeki.

"Hehehe. So that's it huh? It's not teleportation that makes you appear and disappear, its speed." Saeki said with a smirk. "Your abilities revolve around Speed and Strength. That isn't enough to stop me!"

"Uh! Hah!" Nonogusa then disappeared to deliver a kick to Saeki's face, but Saeki catches her foot in front of her face.

"What?!" Nonogusa said.

"Ha! Give it up! That trick doesn't work anymore!" Saeki said throwing her foot down and punching Nonogusa in the gut.

"Ugh! Ahh!" Nonogusa exclaimed as the powerful blow landed and sent her flying back. Nonogusa held her stomach in excruciating pain.

"Ha! Take that bitch! I've learned how avoid your attacks! You can't possibly win now!" Saeki said with a maniac laugh. "After I kill you, I'll kill Minase and that man who is with him!"

"N-no you won't!" Nonogusa said pulling out a Glock 30 from her backpack and shooting out Saeki's knee.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Saeki screamed in pain. "You bitch!"

But when Saeki looked where Nonogusa was, she wasn't there anymore. Nonogusa then flew and kicked her in the face.

"I won't let you touch Minase!" Nonogusa said.

"He. He. He. You dumb bitch! Do you think you are going to defeat me?" Saeki said in a very intimidating tone.

Suddenly a large gust of wind began swirling around Saeki.

Saeki then suddenly begins to glow red with anger and the trees around her catch fire.

"I'm going to burn you to a crisp you whore!" Saeki said angrily.

"Oh no! Her demonic powers are terrifying. In this state I won't be able to beat her. In that case…" Nonogusa said to herself and her pink aura began to glow even more intense.

"Haaaaah!" Nonogusa suddenly exclaims. "This is my second state!" Nonogusa is now glowing very brightly and her clothes have been torn making her clothing very revealing.

"It's a powerful aura indeed. But it makes no difference. I'm going to burn you intensely!" Saeki said.

"Then come at me!" Nonogusa taunted.

Saeki smirks then teleports to deliver a flaming punch. But Nonogusa dodges it with minimal effort.

"Ah! So your speed has increased! But that makes no difference!" Saeki says landing on her feet to deliver a kick to her face, but this time, Nonogusa actually teleports to dodge it.

"What?! She teleported?!" Saeki said in surprise. "Where did she go?!"

"Here!" Nonogusa said grabbing Saeki by the neck. "Take this!" She then slammed her into the ground.

"I'm going to send you back to Hell!" Nonogusa said.

She then chants the spell and a large pentagram forms under Saeki.

"N-no! I can't move my body! I don't want to go back to Hell! I want to serve Onee-sama! Nooooooooo!" Saeki screamed.

"Go to Hell!" Nonogusa shouted as she completed the spell and from the pentagram came two large skeletal hands that grabbed Saeki and pulled her in. She resisted, but she was no match for Satan's wrath. After she was pulled back into Hell, the ground closed and the pentagram disappeared.

Nonogusa defeated Saeki and fell to the ground and happily laughed.

"I did it Minase! I won! I believe in you! You can beat Kitami!" She said happily after passing out from using most of her energy going into second state.

Back in the school…

"Minase, do you feel that?" Spirit asked Minase.

"Saeki's presence is gone! Then that means Nonogusa won!" Minase exclaimed.

"See? I told you she could handle it!" Spirit said

"Yeah, but our duty is to find Kitami!" Minase said.

"Then look no further!" A voice said to them.

"That voice!" Minase said turning around to see Kitami yet again in Imari's body.

"Kitami!" Minase shouted.

"Oh Minase! It's been so long since I've seen you in person!" She said then radiating a powerful demonic energy.

"Ugh!" Minase exclaimed as he felt the energy. "This energy! It's so powerful! Even more so than Saeki's!"

"Hahahahaha! You fool. Do you think you actually have a chance against me?!" Kitami said mocking Minase. "Hm? And who are you?" She looked at Spirit and asked.

"Feh. Your worst fucking nightmare." Spirit replied with a smirk.

"Is that so? I've never seen you in my nightmares." She sarcastically said.  
>"Minase and I will end you. We will send you back to Hell where you belong." Spirit said.<p>

"There is something about you that interests me. Are you the one who left that message in the basement?" She said to Spirit.

"And what if I say yes?" Spirit replied.

Kitami then disappeared out of sight and then appeared in front of Minase to drive her hand into his chest to stab him the heart. But Spirit managed to stop her by catching her hand.

"Ah! You're incredibly fast!" Kitami said not changing her stance.

"Do you feel it now?" Spirit said. "Who I am?"

"Yes. You are the spirit of the Grimoire that I destroyed many months before." Kitami said jumping away. "Interesting. The most powerful book of magic known to few humans had a Spirit that could have all the Spells within it carved into its mind. Such a phenomena."

"That makes me a bigger threat to you than Minase." Spirit said. "But that doesn't mean Minase isn't going to fight you."  
>"Frankly, I don't give a damn who fights me, no one can stop me." Kitami said.<p>

"Have you forgotten what you said? I know every spell that was ever in that book. Including spells that can destroy you." Spirit said.

"Of course I haven't forgotten. But it makes no difference, you can't keep that shape if you use those spells too much." Kitami said with a smirk.

"Is that true?" Minase asked.

"Very true Minase." He said sternly.

"Fuck…" Minase said.

"So you see? You're no match for me!" Kitami said mockingly.

"That doesn't mean we're not going to try and kill you anyway!" Minase said.

Spirit then teleports to punch Kitami but she dodges it, but Minase also moves to where she dodged Spirit's attack and Minase manages to land a Straight punch to her face.

The punch didn't even faze her. She smiled as the fist stayed on her face.

"Is that the best you got Minase?!" She said mockingly.

"Now!" Minase shouted.

"Huh?" She exclaimed looking at Spirit, who had enchanted his Brass Knuckles with magic to deal fifty times more damage, he landed the punch in Kitami's ribs.

"UGH!" Kitami exclaimed, as she went flying upwards crashing through at least two of the school's floors.  
>"Hell yeah! We got her!" Minase shouted.<br>"Yeah, but it is not over." Spirit said

"I figured." Minase responded.

They then jumped to the floor Kitami landed on only to find that she is standing up just fine as if nothing had even hit her with extremely tremendous force.

"Holy fuck!" Minase exclaimed.

"That was foolish of you two! Your teamwork is very exceptional, but it won't make much of a difference." Kitami said. "Now… Time to get rid of you both!"

As she said that, her aura was glowing intensely now.

She then dashed toward Minase and punched him in the face.

"AARG!" Minase exclaimed as he flew back.

"Fuck!" Spirit shouted and tried to kick Kitami, but she caught the kick and jabbed her hand into Spirit's spleen. "Ugh!" Spirit exclaimed as he coughed blood. "Fuck! Damn you!" He cast a spell that pushed her back and he allowed the area in which he had been stabbed to regenerate.

"Incredible! You can regenerate!" Kitami exclaimed. "You will be tough to kill!"

"Bitch! I'll tear out all of your goddamn organs!" Spirit said angrily.

"Minase knows damn well that that doesn't work!" Kitami said.

"It's true." Minase said coming back wiping the blood from his mouth. "Back when I shot her to try and kill her, I shot her organs out of her body, but she survived that."

"Holy hell. She's a monster!" Spirit said.

"Yeah…" Minase said. "Spirit, I think we should use our second states!"

"I guess we have no choice." Spirit said calmly, now calming himself to focus on activating second state, Minase did the same as well.

"I don't know what you two are planning, but I'll kill you before you do anything to piss me off!" Kitami says charging towards them.

Just as she reaches them, Minase and Spirit activate their second states, which sends Kitami flying back.

"Now, let's see what you got on us now." Spirit said calmly.

"So your aura is higher, but that is nothing. I still am more powerful than you." Kitami said.

"I sense doubt in your voice Kitami." Minase said.

"You're hallucinating." Kitami retorts.

"Well, if you're so confident, come fight us!" Minase says in an intimidating tone.

"Aaaaah!" She screams as she charges Minase and Spirit.

Both of them dodge her and attack her but she is able to stop their attacks.

"See!? No difference!" She shouted.

"You sure?" Spirit says. He then appears in front of her and head butts her.

"Aaah!" She goes flying back.  
>Minase then appears behind her and kicks her in the middle of her back.<br>"AAAARG!" She screams as blood pours from her mouth.

"Hehehehe." Minase laughed. "Not so tough now huh?"

She falls to the ground with a lot of force.

"I think we got her!" Minase said.

"I think so too. I can't feel her presence." Spirit said.

Then the area in which Kitami fell began to glow, and the dust that was in the air began to swirl around the area she landed.

"You…" Kitami's voice said. "You arrogant bastards!" She then screamed.

She then rises out of the dust cloud completely naked.

"Damn. She survived." Minase said.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds! Then I'm going to liquefy you!" She said in a evil tone.

"You stand no chance now." Spirit said. "Our power has greatly increased and all we have to do is incapacitate you and seal you away with our spell."

"Hehehehehe….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kitami began to laugh manically. "Ignorant fools! Do you think this is all my power can take me!? I have power that is equal to Satan! I am the most powerful being on Earth! You two amateurs can't possibly stop me!"

"Uh! This can't be. She's…" Spirit said.

"Since you two apparently cannot be killed conventionally. I'll have to initiate my plan earlier than planned!" Kitami said with an evil grin.

Suddenly, Kitami begins to glow. And the entire sky begins glowing dark orange.

"No! This can't be!" Spirit said in shock.

"This body will only serve as a damn restraint! So I'll get rid of it!" Kitami says.

She then screams as a large glow comes from her chest. Then, Imari's body begins falling to the ground, now without a soul, therefore dead.  
>Spirit casts a spell that brings the body to him and Minase.<p>

"Her body is with us now, I can bring back Imari." Spirit says, casting a spell on the body that will keep the body from decaying. He then sets it down. "We'll come back to resurrect her later. But right now, we have to stop Kitami now! For she is in her most powerful form now."

Kitami had shed her body to allow her power to fully blossom. It's extremely powerful now.

"I can feel it, the maximum level of my power!" Kitami said a devilish smile.

"Spirit, what's going on?!" Minase asked as they began to fly in her direction.

"She's initiated her Devil form." Spirit responded. "It's sort of a last resort spell."

"What's the huge problem then? It's just a another form, I'm sure we can take her!" Minase said.

"No, we have to finish her quick!" Spirit said in panic. "Look at the air below her."

Minase looks where Spirit points and sees a huge pentagram slowly forming under Kitami.

"What the hell is that?!" Minase says in shock.

"It's a soul sucking pentagram! An S-Class genocide spell!" Spirit said. "She's going to use the pentagram to suck the souls of the people of Japan! Including ours!"

"What the fuck?!" Minase said. "She's going to kill everyone in Japan?!"

"And then she'll use the spell as a threat to any country that opposes her." Spirit said. "She's going to demonstrate how the spell works! We have to stop her!"

They fly to her direction and eventually reach the solid ground forming under the pentagram. Kitami sees them and greets them with a smile.

Meanwhile, on the ground, in the Minase residence…

Yukiko Minase is watching television and then her program is interrupted by a breaking news report.  
>"Aah! Damn it! They cut off the cooking show for a damn news flash!? I'll just watch something else then!" Yukiko says.<p>

She flips through the channels, but the same thing is on.

"What the fuck?" She says deciding to watch the breaking news report.

The announcer on the television begins to speak.  
>"Good afternoon, I'm Makoto Watanabe bringing you this Breaking News bulletin. Today, at approximately 3:00 PM, a violent series of events occurred at South Western High School.*"<p>

*I made up a name for Minase's High School. The name of the school is never given in the game, so I improvised.*

"A violent fight of unknown epic proportions broke out between a group of wanted criminals and a couple of South Western students." Watanabe went on.

"These two individuals helped a Mental Institution patient escape three weeks prior to these events. The individuals are a student named Miyuki Nonogusa, who was reported missing three weeks ago by her parents, and a tall American male." He said.

"The patient that escaped with them… Was a young male named Taki Minase."

"What!?" Yukiko said in surprise. "Minase was broken out?!"

"The police have searched for these three individuals, but no such luck says the Police Chief." Watanabe continued.

"However, just today, it was reported that the trio arrived at South West High, and began fighting who appeared to be Kaori Saeki, a girl whom Minase murdered eight months ago. After the fights began causing a lot of mayhem the students' classes were all canceled and all the students and teachers have gone home to ensure total safety. Much of the details of the other fights are unknown."

Watanabe then puts his finger on his earpiece.

"I've been informed that our field correspondent has arrived at the scene." He says. "We now take you to Sekai Takei for a field report."

The camera then cuts to a helicopter shot of the pentagram from a bird's eye view.

"Thank you Makoto, as you see here. There is some kind or paranormal phenomena going on here a large pentagram is floating in midair and there are three individuals on it. Two are some of the wanted criminals and the third is a transparent blonde woman in the nude." Takei said.

"Minase…" Yukiko said.

Minase and Spirit and standing a long distance from Kitami.

"So, I see you figured out my plan Grimoire spirit." Kitami said.

"I won't let you succeed. You are aware of that right?" Spirit said

"I was aware that you would try to stop me." She said.

Minase was looking up at the helicopter.

"Minase? Why are you looking at the helicopter?" Spirit asked.

"HEY!" YOU! UP THERE IN THE HELICOPTER!" Minase shouted.

"Minase?! What the hell are you doing?" Spirit asked sternly.  
>"I'm going to tell them and announce to everyone in Japan that I was telling the truth and that I'm not crazy!" Minase answered.<p>

"Makoto, it appears that suspect Minase is trying to tell us something. We can make out what he's saying." Sekai said to Watanabe. "He is telling us that his statement he made to the police wasn't a lie, and that he was being entirely truthful. Reika Kitami is going to use this pentagram to suck the souls of thousands of people in Japan."

The police chief, who is with a Special Forces team at the school's gates hears this on his compact television .

"Oh no… So that guy was telling the truth. All his talk about an evil woman going to try and take over Japan wasn't a bunch of nonsense. It was all true." He said to himself.

When Minase was arrested, the police chief interviewed him and blew off Minase's story, but he realizes now that that was a mistake.

"I see now… so then in this case, Minase was trying to save us. And now he has to try again!" The chief says this and gets up. "Order all our men inside the school out of there now! This is Taki Minase's fight now!"

"Yes sir!" One of the Special Forces members says.

The Chief grabs a megaphone and calls out to Minase.

"Taki Minase! It seems that your story was true! And I was a fool to blow it off! Can you forgive me?! And can you save us all!?"

Minase hears this and calls back out to the chief.

"Yeah! I forgive you! And don't worry! Me and Spirit here will take care of everything!"

"You'll take care of everything?" Kitami said. "Surely, you don't actually believe you can stop me."

"I can stop you. No. We can stop you!" Minase said.  
>"Yeah, we're gonna make sure you go to Hell like you should have all those months ago!" Spirit said.<p>

"Well then. Come now boys!" She said charging toward them.

Minase and Spirit charged in her direction as well.  
>"Minase listen to me! She can't be hurt physically now!" Spirit said. "She's in spirit form now! We can only hurt her with spells! Use the Rosario Takashiro gave you! Use it to cast the Soul Arrow* spell! The Godly power will be effective against her Satanic power!"<br>"Right!" Minase says grabbing the Rosario from around his neck.

*This is the name of a spell in the video game "Demon's Souls". I rely heavily on that spell… up until I can learn Soul Ray.*

"Haa!" Minase exclaimed as her he cast the spell.

"Feh! Child's play!" Kitami exclaimed with a smirk as she effortlessly dodged the attacks.

Spirit could attack her with his fists because his body is mostly comprised of magic energy and what remains of his original human body.

"You think I can't dodge Minase's attacks and your attacks?" Kitami said.

"I'm impressed that you can dodge us both, but I wonder what would happen if we speed up!" Spirit said speeding up his rate of attacks.

Minase did so as well.

"Tch! This is nothing!" She said still being able to dodge their attacks.

She continued to dodge their attacks until she decided to catch their attacks.  
>"Hehehe! Your future hinges on this fight!" She said throwing them.<br>"Aaah!" Minase and Spirit exclaimed as they flew in the air.

"Damn! We can't hurt her! She moves too fast!" Minase said.

"If weren't in spirit form we'd probably be able to hurt her!" Spirit said. "Her body acted sort of as a restraint, it weakened her abilities. If only there was some way we could restrain her!" Spirit said. "Wait! That's it! Minase I need you cut your finger!"

"What?! Why?!" Minase said.

"I need your blood to create an artificial body! I don't have blood! And you're my only option right now seeing as how Nonogusa is unconscious!" Spirit yelled as he grabbed Minase's shirt.

"Calm down! I'll do it!" Minase said taking out his switchblade and cutting his finger enough for the blood to leak on the pentagram.

"Alright, that's enough. Heal your finger." Spirit said.

"I don't know what you fools are planning, but I'm going to slaughter you before you can finish it!" Kitami exclaimed as she charged them.

"Minase! I need you keep her off my back while I cast the spell!" Spirit said.

"Right!" Minase said running head on to Kitami.

"Alright, now to work." Spirit said.

Minase and Kitami are now clashing with each other.

"Come on you bitch! Is that all you got?!" Minase screamed shooting multiple Soul Arrows.

"Oh, Minase-chan! You look so cute when you're about to lose! I bet you look cuter dead!" Kitami shouted as she began to rapidly attack Minase.

"Damn!" Minase shouted. "She's fast!"

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon goddamn it!" Spirit said trying to speed up the process of the creation of the body.

"Hey Spirit! Anytime now!" Minase shouted at Spirit.

"Hang in there! I've almost got it!" Spirit said still struggling to create the dummy.

"Minase!" Shouted a voice from below. "Hang on Minase! I'll come help you!"

"Nonogusa!" Minase said in surprise.

"So, you've got a little bitch at your disposal!" Kitami said with a smirk.

"Damn you! She's more than that!" Minase responded.

Nonogusa was flying toward the pentagram at top speed.

"Minase!" She said reaching him. "I'll attack from a distance with my weapons, you should as well!" She says pulling out her Glock 30 and FN Browning to dual wield.

"Right! I almost forgot that we had weapons!" He says pulling out a Mac-10 and aiming it at Kitami.

"You think those toys can hurt me?" Kitami said taunting them.

"They can if we enhance them with magic!" Nonogusa says enhancing her guns with magic.

"Yeah. You think we didn't learn magic to fight you?" Minase says also enhancing his Mac-10.

After they enhance their weapons, they manage to fight Kitami off in order to keep Kitami off Spirit's back.

"Got it!" Spirit exclaims carrying the limp, soulless body. "Now, to weaken that bitch!"

Spirit casts a spell on the body and lunges at Kitami, grabbing her soul and putting it into the Dummy.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Kitami screams as she looks at her body. "What have you done you bastard!?"

"I've weakened you!" Spirit says walking up to her. His fist then glows a dull yellow and he grabs her by the shoulder and lifts her. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. That's Minase's job. I'm just going to cut off your powers and put you in state that will make it easier for Minase to kill you."

"No! No, I won't let you! I'll break free!" Kitami says struggling against Spirit's grip.

"It's no use. That body restrains even some of the most powerful magic there is." Spirit says. "Your death will end this, but I will not be the one to end your life, no matter how much I want to."

He then raises his fist.

"May thine powers be restrained so that Taki Minase may rid the world of the ultimate evil known as Reika Kitami. Dost thou have any words that thee wishes to share." Spirit's tone suddenly changes.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill all you fuckers! I hate you! All of you!" She said with absolute rage.

"Is that all thou has to share?" Spirit responded calmly. Kitami said nothing and continued to struggle against his grip.

He lifts her higher, drops her and throws the punch straight into her gut.

"UGH!" Kitami exclaims as the punch lands. As the spell courses through her body, said body disintegrates and her soul solidifies.

"Minase..." Kitami says. "Minase, please... help me..." She pleads.

"Not a chance in hell." Minase says walking up to her solid body.

"Minase..." Calls a voice from above. "Please... use the gun. Finish this. And fulfill your promise!"

"Yes, I will Takashiro-Sensei." Minase said pulling out the Dectonics .45.

"Kitami. You caused me a lot of pain. When you put Saeki up to torture me, when you took Imari's body, when you killed Takashiro-sensei, when you came and nearly broke my psychological profile. You don't deserve redemption." Minase said. "I say this because it should have been said the day you killed Imari and Takashiro-sensei."

He points the gun at her forehead.

"Go to Hell." Minase says.

And just like that, Minase pulls the trigger and ends her reign.

As the bullet lands, Kitami stops moving. Then the pentagram glows brightly and shrinks to around Kitami's body.

A voice rumbles in the air and the ground below them opens as the voice echoes.

It is the voice of Satan.

"Reika Kitami. You made a deal with me to prolong your life for thirteen years. You decided to try and defy me. You succeeded. And your plan only lasted for eight months. Because you thought Taki Minase wouldn't be able to stop you. And the grimoire spirit was able to assist. You were a fool. And now, you shall receive my utmost treatment and destructive torture." Satan says in a speech.

"No... No... I don't want it to end like this... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kitami screams.

Her souls is then dragged to Hell.

"Grimoire spirit, you have done well. And earlier than desired as well. I am pleased." Satan says. "I will not take your souls. I will grant you all one desire. Speak it now."

"Minase. Go ahead." Spirit says. "You first."

"Can you resurrect Hiroko Takashiro? My sensei?" Minase asks.

"No. Hiroko Takashiro's soul belongs to God now. Her soul is not mine to manipulate." Satan says.

"Damn." Minase says. "Then, can you at least grant me the abilities to destroy powerful demons?"

"It is done." Satan says.

Nonogusa was too afraid to ask for her desire, so she passed.

Spirit also passed, saying he didn't need one.

"Very well. I will be leaving now. But before I go. I must give this to you grimoire spirit." He says as his hand reveals a glowing object.

"What is it?" Spirit asked.

"They are your memories, of the time when you were a mortal. Do what you will with them." He hands the memories to Spirit and then descends back to Hell.

"My memories. The thing I've desired for months." He says holding the crystal that contains his memories.

"Are you going to look at them?" Minase asks.

"No." Spirit says. He then destroys the crystal.

"What?!" Both Minase and Nonogusa exclaim.

"If I look at these memories, I'll lose the ones I've made with you both." He says with a broad smile.

"Spirit!" Nonogusa says hugging him.

Later that day...

Minase, Spirit and Nonogusa were praised as heroes of not just Japan, but the world as well. Their story was broadcast all over the world. The Prime Minister of Japan had invited them to have dinner with him, and many other important people as well. This was all happening on the same day of the attack...

"Okay, that's the last of the preparations." Spirit said slapping his hands together to clean off the chalk he had finished using. He had drawn a pentagram around the soulless body of Kurumi Imari. He was about to resurrect her.

"Minase, Nonogusa, keep back." Spirit said to them.

"Now. I will begin the spell." He said beginning to chant a spell.

After chanting a for a long while the pentagram began to glow a dull blue light. Spirit kept chanting and the glow just kept getting brighter. After about 45 minutes of non-stop chanting, the glow died out and the lifeless body of Imari began to breathe.

Minase walks up to it and tries talking to her.

"Imari? Minase said in a soft tone.

Then, her eyes opened and she lifted herself up and looked around the room and then at Minase.

"Minase!" She said in a loud voice and hugging him with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. You're back." He said her back.  
>"It was awful! Hell was just awful!" She said bawling loudly.<p>

"You won't be going there anymore. I promise." Minase said reassuring her.

After that, they had to take her home so that Imari could see her parents again. Minase went home as well to see his Yukiko again. Nonogusa went home as well to tell her parents that she's doing fine.

Later into the day...

Minase and Nonogusa were enjoying the sunset and holding each other close.

"Are we going to have our date soon Minase?" Nonogusa asked.

"Yeah, I made that promise didn't I?" He said.

"Um... Minase?" Said Imari as she came onto the roof where Minase and Nonogusa were.

"Huh? What is it Imari?" Minase said.

"I... I just wanted to say that I wish you guys the best and I hope that you..." She paused as tears began to fill her eyes. "I hope that you both have a great future together!" She said as she began crying with sadness. "I'm sorry! I-I just wish I could be with Minase! That may sound selfish, but it's true! My feelings for Minase feel like they'll never die!" She said as she continued to sob.

Nonogusa then got up and walked up to Imari.

"Nonogusa-san?" Imari said in sad-curious tone.

"Imari-chan..." Nonogusa said in a dreamy tone.

She then took Imari's chin and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmmm?!" Imari exclaimed in shock.  
>"What?!" Minase said.<p>

Nonogusa kept kissing Imari, even using her tongue.

Imari squirmed at first, but then started to melt into Nonogusa from this passionate kiss.

Finally, Nonogusa stops and looks into Imari's eyes.

"Maybe I don't have to have Minase to myself. We can share him!" Nonogusa said brushing some of Imari's hair to the side with her fingers.

"What do you say Minase?" Nonogusa asked looking back at him.

"Well..." He said thinking hard about it. "If Imari is okay with it."

"I... I am!" Imari said cheerfully. She then asks Nonogusa to let her go so she can get a kiss from Minase. She lets her go and Imari runs to Minase and kisses him the lips lovingly.

"Let's live happily!" Nonogusa says happily.

"Together!" Imari says happily as well.

"And together, with Spirit, we shall keep this world peaceful and free of the demons of Hell that threaten the innocent." Minase says hugging both girls. "Let's love and fight!"

Chapter 14 End.

To be continued in the Epilogue!


	28. Epilogue Chapter

Epilogue/Bonus Chapter – The Happy Aftermath.

Several months later...

(Note: In this chapter, listen to "Helden (Feat. Till Lindemann of Rammstein) By Apocalyptica" It's a song about being heroes and it's in German. Plus, I love Till Lindemann's voice in this song!)

Minase, Nonogusa and Spirit are still regarded as heroes throughout the world. And several of the countries have still yet to thank them for saving the world. One of those countries being the United States. Minase and Spirit were preparing for a banquet with the President of the United States. They were out trying to find the nicest suits. Imari had several dresses that looked very, very nice. So she and Nonogusa decided to stay behind and try and decide of which dress to wear.

"How about this Red one?" Imari said holding it up to her body.

"Wow! You look very pretty in it!" Nonogusa said.

"What about me? How do I look in this strapless black dress?" She says holding it up to her body.

"Sexy!" Imari says in a cheerful tone.

Both girls were just in their underwear as they tried to figure out which dress to wear.

After goofing around, Imari is trying to tickle Nonogusa.

"Imari-chan! Stop!" Nonogusa said bashfully.

"C'mon! It's fun!" Imari said playfully.

She chased Nonogusa around the room and finally caught her.

"Got you!" Imari said with a cat's smile.

"Well? Aren't you going to tickle me?" Nonogusa asks.

"Actually... I was going to do something else. Y'know, we hardly get enough time to our selves. I love you as much as I love Minase." She says to her blushing.

"Yeah. I feel the same way about you Imari-chan." She responds happily with blushes on her face, wrapping her arms around Imari's back.

"Y'know... The guys won't be back for another several hours." Imari says shyly.

"Yeah, I get your message. Come here my dear Imari-chan." Nonogusa says bringing Imari's face to hers and kissing her.

"Inserting tongue. 3" Nonogusa says lovingly as she inserts her saliva drenched tongue into Imari's mouth. Imari then proceeds to do the same.

They kiss for a very long time and eventually decide to take of their underwear.

"Nonogusa." Imari says embracing Nonogusa with her naked, voluptuous body.

"Yes Imari?" Nonogusa responds.

"Let's. Have. Sex! 3" Imari says slowly in a seductive tone.

"Yes please! 3" Nonogusa says pouncing on Imari.

And they proceed to have sex on Imari's bed in the late afternoon sun rays that gleam through Imari's window. It is the most passionate same-sex sexual experience to them.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Spirit. Do you think the girls are having luck on deciding what to wear?" Minase asks Spirit.

Minase's appearance has slightly changed. He has cut his hair and shaved his beard off.

"Yeah. Don't worry about them. We gotta worry about ourselves." Spirit says. "Besides, if they're alone, there's no telling what they'll do since they're alone."

"I guess." Minase says still browsing the suits.

Later into the day...

The four of them are all now packed up and on a plane to the United States.

"I can't wait to meet the United States President! There are so many things I want to ask him!" Imari says happily.

"Are sure you're going to be able to ask him? Can you even speak English?" Minase asks.

"Yes. Yes I can! Unlike you, I actually paid attention in English class! Watch!" She say's confidently.

"Hello. My name is Kurumi Imari. And I'm from Japan! I am very pleased to meet you!" She says in slightly accented English.

"Whoa!" Minase says in shock. "You really can speak it! But what did you say?"

"I just said my name is Kurumi Imari and that I'm from Japan!" Imari says.

"Nonogusa, can you speak English?" Minase asks Nonogusa.

"Yes. I very much can!" She says in English.

"What?! And you Spirit?" He then decides to ask Spirit.

"Yeah. Considering my appearance looks American, it only makes sense to be able to speak English." He says in Non-accented English.

"Damn it!" Minase says!

"Hahahaha! Hold on Minase, I'll cast a spell that will instantly teach you to speak, read, write and understand English." Spirit says casting a spell on Minase.

They then arrive in the United States and are greeted by associates of the President.

They are escorted to the location of the President and meet Current President of the United States, Barack Obama.

President Obama then broadcasts a celebration on TV and thanks the Three Heroes who saved the world.

"On behalf of the United States, I congratulate you on your efforts on saving this planet from the person who tried to perform Genocide in Japan, and tried to dominate the world." President Obama said.

"Thank you very much Mr. President." The three of them said.

After that, they had a banquet with the president and Imari asked the president many questions, which he was happy to answer.

After the banquet, they stayed at as Five Star Hotel close to the White House and prepared for their vacation in the United States.

Their adventures, however, have yet to end. There are many people in the world who need the help of saviors of the world. And just in their world, many people in alternate universes need help from Powerful warriors as well. Their journeys, have only just begun. But for now, it's time they relaxed and enjoyed themselves as much as they can.

The three heroes and Imari, live and fight on!

Bible Black – Resurrection

The End.


	29. Copyright Stuff

Bible Black – La Noche de Walpurgis is property of Sei Shoujo and the now out of business Active Soft.

This story was a work of Fan-based fiction and the author,

Leon Makarov Kishimoto has no associations to either Sei Shoujo or Active Soft.

Thank you for reading! I love all the supporters of this crazy little fan fiction! Thank you very much for being patient with me and putting up with me!

Thanks for your support!

Excelsior!

- Leon Makarov Kishimoto


	30. Last Update (Maybe)

Alright you guys! I had a good three year run!

I appreciate your support and putting up with me! Thanks guys!

Now, to respond to your crossover ideas.

One thing you should know before you start shooting more ideas... STOP SUGGESTING MOVIES!

If it's going to be a movie, make sure it's an anime movie. And only suggest anime, manga, video games and eroges.

Srsly you guys! That rule also incorporates TV Shows.

So no, no I won't be doing a Harry Potter Crossover. Sorry guys, but, I liked the plot idea, I never could have up with something like that. :P

But let me respond to some of the ideas suggested to me. If I don't say anything about something you suggested, that means I won't be doing it and I have no need to explain why.

La Blue Girl - Ha! Awesome! But no. I've heard of it, but I've never seen it. I know that it's one of the most legendary hentai series in existence, but I've never seen it, so myah.

Night Shift Nurses - Holy motherfucking hell! This anime! I've heard so much about it! I know it's got the most hardcore BDSM shit in it! So much that the North American version had some shit cut out of it! But since I've never seen it, I can't do a crossover on it. But good suggestion.

Discipline - YES! OH SWEET BLACK BABY JESUS YES! I FUCKING LOVE DISCIPLINE! Yes! Since Discipline is created by Sei Shoujo as well, that is definitely in store! "blackskull" my man (or woman), you've earned my respect for knowing about that series!

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Maybe.

So yeah, there.

Maybe if I'm feeling up to it, I'll re-upload BB - Resurrection to my deviantART account... maybe.

Now, let me tell you guys about myself.

I'm just an ordinary guy from Texas who is a die-hard Otaku and lover of literature.

I'm just an aspiring writer and artist with hopes of becoming a mangaka.

I've been writing for 4 years and am somewhat still a novice at writing.

I mainly write fantasy, science fiction, non-fiction and slice-of-life stories. Most of the stories I have written are original and not fan fiction. I'm currently still working on my manga idea.

My birthday is on July 27th.

You can find me on deviantART at "SuperSpartanx57"

I started this fan fiction because I thought Minase being framed at the end of the White Room ending was purely fucked up. So I was like, "No! Bullshit! Something has to be done about this!"

I also liked the "Evil Never Dies" ending, and the True Ending.

As you saw in the epilogue, I added some Yuri. Fuck yeah! I love Yuri! Yuri is the genre I most focus on. I was thinking on doing a fan fiction that "slashes" Kitami and Takashiro. Somehow I can make that work!

I love metal music, which is why I thought those songs at the beginning of Chapter 14 suited the chapter. Are there any metalheads among the BB - R fans?

Well, I'm out of stuff to write about. :/ If I start a new fan fiction, I'll update this story to let you guys know! So keep your eyes peeled.

Also, do you guys intentionally misspell "familiar"? You guys spell it "formiliar". Are you guys being serious are you just fucking with me?


	31. Post Story Update

So, guys, I am alive.

And I am working on some shit.

Don't worry, it is BB oriented. :3

Guys, I'm sad to say that I can't upload a video of the White Room ending.

First, I don't have the software needed to capture the gameplay. Secondly, there is nudity. And I don't have the editing skills necessary to censor it if I could capture the gameplay.

But anyways, when I've completed enough of my second BB Fan Fiction, I'll tell you all about it. Although I can't post links because this site seems to be strict about that. Which is a massive pain in my side.

See you guys in the next update!

Excelsior!

- Leon Makarov Kishimoto


	32. Second Post Story Update

Hey hey hey!  
>Youse guys are really bustin' my balls about a Evil Never Dies continuation story!<p>

Well, you guys are right. I am doing one. I just haven't done much of the writing for it.  
>I promise you guys that I will have it done!<br>I've completed the Prologue, and the first sex scene.  
>I just need to complete the first chapter. And I'll upload it when it's done.<br>You needn't worry!

I've also decided to do two White Room continuation crossover fan fictions.

1. Legend of Dragoon  
>2. Gangs of New York<br>3. Mario & Luigi RPG series

And that's all I can think of.

So, yeah. See you guys next time.

Excelsior!

- Leon Makarov Kishimoto


	33. Third Post Story Update

Hey gang.  
>So I'm back and I've got some news.<br>The new Fan Fiction's first chapter is done and I'm working on the next two chapters. I wanted to wait until I finished the first three chapters, but you guys have waited long enough for even a chapter.  
>So I'm going to upload the Author's Note and the First Chapter. So I'm going to label this story complete and post the new story. And I'll somehow try to post a link to it in the final chapter of this story.<p>

So, with that said, I'm going to wrap this update up, and get busy!

Excelsior!

- Leon Makarov Kishimoto


	34. Last Post Story Update

Well. It's up.  
>Copy and paste this at the end of the website's url.<br>/s/9777338/1/The-Evil-Legacy

Have fun!  
>"Resurrection" was a lot of fun, I hope for the same with "The Evil Legacy"<p>

Excelsior!

- Leon Makarov Kishimoto


End file.
